1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an optical disc drive and a disc determination method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the booming development in the internet and the multi-media industries, the optical disc has replaced conventional cassette tape in the storage of audio/video data. In comparison to the cassette tape, the optical disc has much larger capacity of data storage and can maintain audio/video data for a longer period with better quality. Therefore, the optical disc such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM and CD-RW has become a mainstream product in data storage.
The conventional optical disc drive is connected to a control host, such as a computer. After the control host provides a power to the optical disc drive, no matter the optical disc drive has an optical disc loaded therein or not, the optical disc drive must firstly execute a disc detection procedure. After the disc detection procedure is completed, the optical disc drive transmits a signal to the control host to indicate that the initial preparation of the optical disc drive is completed. After the disc detection procedure is completed and a determination is made that the optical disc drive has an optical disc loaded therein, the control host controls the optical disc drive to execute a follow-up action such as reading, writing or playing the optical disc. In other words, the period from the optical disc drive receives the power provided by the control host till the disc detection procedure is completed can be defined as make-ready time of the optical disc drive.
During the disc detection procedure, the optical pick-up head spends a long time emitting the laser light and performing focusing operation and then determines whether the optical disc drive has an optical disc loaded therein according to the reflection of the laser light. In addition, during the disc detection procedure, whether the optical disc drive has an optical disc loaded therein is further determined according to a rotation speed of the spindle motor.
The conventional optical disc drive is started after receiving a power provided by a control host. After the optical disc drive is started, the optical disc drive must execute a disc detection procedure no matter whether an optical disc is loaded in the optical disc drive. Therefore, the conventional optical disc drive must complete the disc detection procedure, that is, driving the optical pick-up head and the spindle motor to execute the disc detection procedure, even when no optical disc is loaded in the optical disc drive. The conventional method makes it difficult to shorten the make-ready time of the optical disc drive.